Shiver
by lari malakian
Summary: Comecei a me censurar toda vez que pensava que não tínhamos futuro - por que não? Se havíamos chegado até aqui, o que havia de nos impedir de seguir em frente, ir além? Nada, seria minha resposta na época. Hoje, sei que muitas e muitas coisas não só podiam como de fato impediram que seguíssemos esse caminho. RL/SS


**DISCLAIMER: os personagens e o universo onde estão pertencem à J.K. Rowling, eu sou uma mera mortal brincando com eles de madrugada.**

* * *

Eu me lembro exatamente da sensação que percorreu meu corpo na primeira vez que enxerguei aquilo nos seus olhos. O arrepio começou na base da minha coluna, seguiu até minha nuca e, de lá, se espalhou pelos meus membros e só parou quando atingiu a ponta de cada um dos meus dedos. Foi delicioso e terrível ao mesmo tempo. Eu sabia que era uma péssima ideia. Sabia que não tínhamos futuro nenhum, perspectiva zero, esperanças nulas - e, ainda assim, eu me deixei levar. Eu mergulhei em você como se não tivesse nada a perder. Se é verdade que nós carregamos luz e trevas dentro de nós, talvez eu tenha enxergado a luz que vivia em você, talvez você tenha enxergado as trevas que havia em mim, mas por um breve momento fomos um só. E nós éramos incríveis juntos.

Era véspera de Halloween e eu já demonstrava os sintomas de que a lua cheia estava próxima. Estava esgotado, irritadiço, havia dormido muito pouco, mas me obriguei a acordar no horário de sempre e organizar minha semana de aula. Os sintomas só piorariam dali pra frente e era melhor que eu planejasse tudo que pudesse enquanto ainda estava relativamente bem.

A escola estava decorada para a festa do dia seguinte e durante o dia eu não pude ignorar as lembranças dos meus anos de aluno. Cada corredor me lembrava um momento diferente da adolescência, cada sala trazia uma memória diferente. Foi um dia estranho e pesado. O frio já avançava pela escola e, apesar da capa e do cachecol que usava, me sentia acompanhado permanentemente por uma frente fria particular, piorada pela presença dos dementadores nos arredores da escola. A recorrências das memórias, ao contrário de me fazer bem, como acontecia nos meus dias bons, naquele dia me deixou deprimido, ansioso, com um nó permanente na garganta.

No fundo eu sabia o que era: no dia seguinte completaria 12 anos da morte de James e Lily e era a primeira vez que eu passaria aquele dia não só num lugar tão carregado de lembranças deles e dos nossos outros amigos, mas também perto do filho deles. Talvez por isso naquela noite eu tenha tentado me agarrar em algo que me lembrasse deles, dos nossos tempos de escola, dos velhos tempos. Sentia essa necessidade dentro de mim, mas ainda sem identificar que era isso, e então ouvi uma batida leve na porta do meu escritório. Foi aí que você entrou.

Você viera somente cumprir sua parte do combinado: trazer a poção Wolfsbane para mim, garantindo que eu ficasse minimamente lúcido e pudesse me controlar durante a lua cheia. Mas algo mais entrou na sala com você naquele dia. Seu cumprimento seco habitual, apenas enunciando meu sobrenome, enquanto se dirigia reto para minha mesa para deixar o cálice fumegante sobre ela, naquele dia despertou alguma coisa dentro de mim. E foi instintivo que eu devolvesse o cumprimento, mas com a voz doce, dizendo seu primeiro nome. Severus.

Você notou o meu tom e acho que te assustei num primeiro momento. Seus olhos rapidamente procuraram os meus, como que indagando de onde vinha aquela doçura nova, aquele calor na minha voz ao dizer o nome que as pessoas costumavam dizer com tanta frieza.

E foi então que aconteceu.

Nossos olhares se encontraram e aquela sensação passou pelo meu corpo e eu tive vergonha de te olhar daquela forma. Vergonha de desejar alguém que eu havia me habituado a desgostar, mas que agora fazia tanto por mim; como se eu te devesse alguma coisa; você me deixa lúcido durante a lua cheia, em troca eu te considero atraente.

Mas eu não podia negar que, o que quer que fosse aquilo, estava ali: o ar estava carregado, nossos olhos se demorando, repousando uns nos outros. O calafrio já havia chegado às pontas dos meus dedos e eles agora formigavam. A sensação durou somente até que eles encontrassem os seus, a meio caminho de me entregar o cálice; o toque foi como um choque e ambos sentimos a descarga. Eu me levantei, disposto a expulsar aquele sentimento, e me afastei de você, agradecendo pela sua presteza em trazer a poção até mim, mas você me interrompeu. E foi bom ouvir, pela primeira vez na minha vida, sua voz dizer meu nome, meu primeiro nome, e envolvê-lo em algo carinhoso, como que um manto de seda. Remus.

Eu me virei e nos encaramos por algum tempo; para mim, foram alguns segundos, mas talvez tenha sido minutos, horas, meses; eu não me lembro do que aconteceu antes de sentir seus braços em volta de mim e sua boca na minha. A urgência com que nos beijávamos era enorme; nós sabíamos que nossa vida útil era muito curta e precisávamos aproveitar cada milésimo de segundo juntos.

Mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu, eu jamais esqueci daquela primeira noite.

Lembro de cada detalhe: de como demorei desabotoando cada botão da sua blusa, mas você não me deixou tirá-la; de como parei de te beijar ao sentir com minhas mãos uma cicatriz enorme cruzando seu peito; de como você me pediu com os olhos que ignorasse essa e todas as outras cicatrizes que eu vi e eu obedeci, voltando a te beijar; de como você se agarrava ao meu corpo com força e urgência, como se há muito tempo desejasse o que estava acontecendo; de como, apesar de todo o nosso passado, não nos sentíamos constrangidos em olhar nos olhos um do outro, mas preferíamos não falar nada; e de como eu dormi nos seus braços, sentindo sua pele fria e macia contra o meu rosto e passando meu braço pela sua cintura.

Eu acordei sozinho no Halloween. Decepcionado, mas não surpreso. Você definitivamente não era do tipo que carregaria o que havia acontecido de noite para o dia seguinte. Mas você não me evitou em momento algum. Cruzamos pela escola algumas vezes e seu comportamento era o mesmo de sempre, como se nada tivesse acontecido; como se eu não tivesse mergulhado o rosto no seu corpo há algumas horas; como se você não tivesse olhado nos meus olhos com os seus olhos em chamas; como se não tivéssemos nos entregado completamente um ao outro.

Mas naquele dia você reapareceu para entregar minha poção e eu não estava sozinho. Harry estava comigo. Notei seu olhar diferente, curioso, até mesmo irritado, e me perguntei se seria possível que você tivesse ido até lá com o objetivo de dormir comigo novamente. E sim, você tinha. Você voltou depois naquela noite. E depois, e depois, e depois. Nos entregamos um ao outro por meses a fio, criamos entre nós um laço que nunca havíamos tido antes, apagamos nosso passado de inimizades e eu te amei. Sim, amei.

Comecei a me censurar toda vez que pensava que não tínhamos futuro - por que não? Se havíamos chegado até aqui, o que havia de nos impedir de seguir em frente, ir além? Nada, seria minha resposta na época. Hoje, sei que muitas e muitas coisas não só podiam como de fato impediram que seguíssemos esse caminho.

Eu vi a amargura nos seus olhos quando você me encontrou com Sirius e os garotos na Casa dos Gritos. Vi que você achava que havia algo entre nós e tentei te explicar, mas você não foi razoável. Você nunca era razoável quando era contrariado. Sei que foi por isso que você me expôs naquele dia na mesa do café. Eu entendo - e eu te perdoei por isso.

Ah, Severus… por que todo o resto tinha que ser daquele jeito?

Naquela noite eu te conheci de verdade, ou pelo menos achei que sim. Nós nos tivemos por completo, e então não tínhamos mais nada. O que havia de nos impedir de ir além? Tudo, seria minha resposta hoje. Tudo. A vida.

Mas nada vai tirar de mim aquele nosso primeiro olhar.

* * *

 **N/A** : Essa foi minha primeira one e minha primeira slash. Nunca tinha realmente pensado no casal SS/RL (já que sou uma entusiasta de Wolfstar), mas a ideia apareceu e resolvi escrever. Espero que tenha ficado boa!


End file.
